Never Say Never
by saraalaw
Summary: (Darling Pan AU) Wendy Darling is the new girl in school, and a certain someone has taken a shine to her.
1. Chapter 1

The building was like any other school, but quite smaller than her previous in London. Wendy's parents had decided they wanted a change from the city life, and as her father, George Darling, had been offered a job opportunity in the country, they couldn't refuse. Wendy, on the other hand was quite angry at this decision, especially as it was during her GCSE's, didn't her parents care for her education?

Wendy sighed and walked along the path towards the school, she was a bit early as there were only a handful of pupils on the grounds, she immediately felt like an outsider; everyone seemed to be in their own groups of friends, whereas she just stood there alone. When she went inside, she saw the reception and headed towards it, hoping for some kind of information.

"Excuse me," Wendy began with, "My name is Wendy Darling, I'm new here and I'm not entirely sure where I'm meant to be."

The secretary gave her an uninterested look, which didn't really make her feel better. "Well, you're in registration class 11T, you only need to get to go down the corridor down there, and the third door to the right. The bell should go in a few minutes."

Wendy thanked her and headed to her classroom. Her nerves were getting worse, and she didn't want to seem too keen by turning up too early, incase she'd seem more of an outsider than she was already. She wondered what type of people that'd be in her class, hoping there'd be someone she could discuss stories with. Wendy loved stories, and was really looking forward to her first English lesson in this new school.

She arrived outside her class and peeked through the small window in the door. There was a group of four girls sitting around one table, and decided to go inside. The girls immediately looked up at her, and one with long dark hair stood up.

"Hello, I'm Grace, are you new here?" she asked, giving a reassuring smile.

"Uh yeah, hi, I'm Wendy. I'm not really sure what I'm meant to be doing, but I've been told that here's where I register."

"Yeah, here's 11T, our tutor is called Miss Elfyn, she's nice, just let her know who you are when she arrives. By the way, these are my friends, Emily, Beth and Amy," she said, pointing to the other girls who were around the table. "You're welcome to stay with us for a bit if you like, until you know your way around and everything."

"That'd be lovely, thank you." she smiled. Wendy felt better at this suggestion, at least she won't be too much of a loner, she guessed.

After a few minutes of speaking with her new friends, the bell rang and more people came into the class, and a young blonde woman also arrived, who looked to be the tutor.

"Excuse me, miss? I'm new here." Wendy told her.

"Ah yes, I was told there was a new pupil here today, Wendy is it?" Wendy gave her a nod. "Well our registration here is a bit full, I'm not sure where to put you to sit. Ah, you can sit over there, with Peter, if he turns up."

The table was next to Grace and Amy's, Wendy was glad because of this, as she had no clue who this Peter was.

"Who's Peter?" she asked Grace.

"He's fit; you're lucky. You can have a laugh with him, but he can be such a pain at times, like he's possessive, always wants to be the one who's right. He's hardly ever in registration though, so you may be able to escape him."

Wendy wasn't sure if she wanted to escape him, sitting next to someone attractive would be nice, but he didn't sound like someone she could get along with.

Miss Elfyn began to take the register, as it seemed most pupils had arrived. There was shouting outside the room, and the door opened.

"Go away Felix, no one likes you, you wan-" a voice yelled before realising everyone was listening and looking at him. The boy walked into the class, he had light brown hair, had a grin on his face, and his eyebrows were perfect. _He _must be Peter. 'Oh my, he _is_ attractive.' thought Wendy.

"Hello Peter, nice for you to join us, sit down please." Miss Elfyn ordered.

He walked over to the table Wendy sat at and gave her a strange look, before sitting down next to her.

"I've never had to sit with anyone in this registration before," he told her. "You new? I'm Peter."

"Uh yes, hello Peter, I'm Wendy."

"Wendy," he muttered. "Nice name." and gave her a wink.

Wendy felt awkward sitting next to him, she couldn't really think about what to say, and she wasn't sure if she liked him.

"Hey, I like these birds," he whispered, pointing to her folder, "I've decided that I'm going to call you Wendybird, as you have birds on your folders."

"That's an odd reason for my nickname. But what should I call you?"

"Just Peter's fine." Wendy left it at that. "So, Wendybird, where do you come from?"

"London. My father had a job offer over here, so my family moved here."

"It's weird for you to come during your last year, couldn't have they waited?"

"I would've preferred to stay there, but that's life I guess."

The bell rang to show that registration was over, and people began to stand up from their seats.

"If you stayed there, you wouldn't have met me, so don't think so negatively." he winked at her again, "see you around. Wendybird." and he left.

"He seems to like you, Wendy." she heard Grace tell her behind her.

"Do you think so?" she wondered as they went to their first lesson.

Reviews would be appreciated! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long upload, but I've now finished my job and I currently have no school so should be able to upload more often. **

To Wendy's excitement, English was her first lesson; only Beth was with her during this lesson, so they both went together. However, despite being in her favourite subject, Peter was the one thing all over her mind. _Did he like her? _Does he always give nicknames to girls he just met? According to her new friends, none of them had nicknames from him, which secretly did make Wendy feel special, as no one really paid attention to her at her old school.

During break time, again she sat with Grace, Beth, Amy and Emily. They were talking about a party that happened in the weekend, which Wendy just listened to and smiled.

"Can't believe you went off with David Parker, Amy!" Grace whispered, nudging her friend. They all began laughing, with Amy placing her hands over her face, obviously embarrassed.

"You were all over him, I only went to get some punch from the kitchen, came back and you were straddling him and everything!" Emily giggled; seeing the cringe in her face amused them all.

"Oh shut up, you've all been there. Just so you know, Wendy, I'm not a slag okay, none of us are, but you know when you've drank too much, you just do all these stupid things yes?"

Wendy couldn't help but agree, despite not actually had drunk a lot before, especially in a party. She had small sips of her mother's wine once in a while, but it was never enough to get her drunk.

"So Wendy," began Grace, "what's going on with you and Peter?" she gave her a wink, and a smile appeared on her face.

"I only met him this morning!" she protested, "and I haven't even seen him since registration. But to be honest, I'm not sure if I can picture myself with him, I mean I don't know him properly, but he doesn't seem like the nicest person, and we seem so completely different."

"Hey, never say never, and opposites attract." Grace winked to her, "and you never know, at the next party, you might get off or something. He is quite the party animal."

'_Oh, great, a party I'll be forced to go to probably.' _Wendy thought. The rest of the day went smoothly, and Wendy thought she was going to enjoy it here. It was only her first day, but she had already made friends, and her teachers did seem pretty decent. Also, she had no homework, which was an extra plus.

She hadn't seen Peter during school hours again, which was a bit disappointing, she did secretly hope to have him in one of her lessons, but perhaps it was best that he wasn't, as he'd only be a distraction.

The last bell of the day had rung and it was time for them all to go home. Wendy's new house wasn't too far away from the school, there was a bus to get there, but Wendy preferred to walk, hoping she wouldn't get lost on her way. She got her iPod from her bag, and placed both earphones in her ears, and began the walk home.

Not even a minute after doing so, she was interrupted by a tap on her back, she turned around and saw Peter grinning at her, his signature grin, she assumed. "Hey Wendybird, where you heading?" he asked.

"Um home? It is home time you know." she told him sarcastically.

"My favourite time of day, I could never not know it was home time. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go somewhere? Like for a coffee or something?"

"That would be nice, but I'd rather just go home now. Thank you any way." What was she doing? Why was she refusing his offer? All these questions went through her head at lightning speed.

"Playing hard to get I see?" Peter gave her a wink and smiled, "how about if I walk home with you then. Just to make sure you get home safe. These streets can be dangerous, you know."

"Okay, I guess that won't be too bad." And with that, they both began walking to Wendy's house. She told him where her house was, and he said that he did know where it was and that he'd lead the way. He also wouldn't tell her where he lived, which she thought wasn't really fair, but maybe it was because it was quite far from her house, and he didn't want her to refuse going with him.

"So, why did you move here?" he asked.

"My father got a job offer here, and he couldn't refuse really. I just wished they could've waited to move after my exams."

"But if they did, you wouldn't be in this school, and you wouldn't have met me." he looked at her, and she looked back. His deep green eyes stared into her own brown eyes, and his eyebrow had risen slightly.

"Peter," she giggled, "I've only known you since this morning."

"Hm, fair enough." and he looked forward again. Wendy began to feel awkward; she was rather hoping to arrive home soon. She swore that they were going the long way round, as she didn't remember half of these streets from this morning.

"I just want to stop in Starbucks, I like getting my daily mocha and then we'll be in your house in roughly five minutes," he said quite bluntly. He went inside, while Wendy stayed outside. She reached out for her phone, and saw a couple of missed calls from her mother, and a text saying 'u ok? nt lost r u? x'.

Wendy replied with 'Should be home in a few, dont worry xx', and as she put her phone back in her pocket, Peter came out with two drinks in his hands. He handed one to her.

"Aw Peter, you shouldn't have." she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The cup also had 'Wendybird' written on it, which made her smile grow.

"It was nothing. I hope you like it by the way, it's my favourite." he took a sip of his and then went on to walk home.

Both kept on speaking and got to know each other better. Soon enough, they arrived Wendy's street, and they both secretly couldn't help but wish they hadn't.

"And here we are." Peter said, "I was just wondering would you like to trade numbers?" Wendy quickly agreed, and both got their phones out to get their numbers. "Well I'll text you, and I'll see you tomorrow yes?" Wendy nodded, and hugged him before walking to her door. His body was warm, and he hugged her tightly, almost stopping her breathing.

"Bye Bird."

"Bye Peter." she said, giving him a little wave, and he walked away.

**Reviews are always appreciated, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
